Nothing to do? Play Twister!
by Minako Angel
Summary: ...Well the title basically sums it up...Frieza has been defeated and Goku has returned! So in celebration, the Z fighters play Twister...who will win? And more importantly, is there any point to this story?


Konnichiwa! Yeah, hello everyone! This is my second fic, go me! I decided to write a random Dragonball Z story. Yep, I just made this up as I went along, but I was bored…I was reading Thundercub's brilliant story yesterday, When Somebody Loves You (my fave DBZ story!) and knew I could never write a story that good…but I had fun writing this anyway! I love the Goku-Gohan (father-son) relationship. I think kid Gohan is adorable, and Chi-Chi is funny with her **frying pan of doom**! Flames welcome, they will warm my cold hands!

Nothing to do…? Play Twister!

"Red, left hand!"

"Green, right leg!"

"Red, right hand!"

The Z fighters were playing a massive version of Twister outside of Kame House. They were celebrating the defeat of Frieza and the return of Goku.

"Oolong! That's left!" Bulma scolded the pig, who had almost knocked her off balance.

"Sorry!"

"Yellow, left leg!"

"Watch it Gohan!" Krillin warned.

"Green, left leg!"

"Ow! Yamcha!" Tien groaned as the human fighter landed on top of him, squashing him.

"Sorry Yamcha, you're out!" Puar grinned.

"You too, Tien!" Chaotzu told his best friend.

The remaining six were Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Bulma, Oolong and Piccolo.

"Why are they playing this game? Gohan should be studying…" Chi-Chi sighed desperately.

"You're going down, Bulma!" Oolong teased.

"I'm gonna get you Daddy!" Six-year old Gohan laughed.

"Oh, ya think so, little man!"

"Don't forget us!" Krillin smirked. Piccolo just shook his head. Gohan had convinced him that this game was fun…but it seemed pretty silly.

"Red, right hand!"

"Aah…" Bulma wobbled as Piccolo's hand went across her head.

In fact, looking at the group of them, it really was quite a sight! Goku was at the bottom, his left arm around Gohan's right leg and Oolong's head was resting against his right leg. Piccolo's right hand was across Bulma's neck and Gohan was underneath the Namek's legs. Oolong had Krillin's left arm and right leg draped over him and Bulma's right arm crossing over his left arm!

"I can't believe my eyes…" Chi-Chi groaned. "Its not like they have _nothing to do_…but they insist on _playing Twister_..."

"Oh cheer up Chi-Chi! You cudda played too!" Yamcha laughed. "That would have been funny!"

whack (Chi-Chi's **frying pan of doom **is no laughing matter…)

"Poor Yamcha. He should know better than to mess with Chi-Chi…" Puar said sadly as the others were just re-opening their eyes.

"Okay, Green, right leg…" Goku made a quick manoeuvre, and Oolong stumbled.

"Awh rats…" The pig grumbled as he fell flat on his face.

"There's just the five of us left!" The female scientist remarked, a sly grin on her face…

"Yellow, left hand!" Gohan smiled as he moved around Piccolo's legs so as not to fall.

"Red, right leg!"

1 hour later…

"Okay! It's just you three now!" Tien grinned.

Krillin and Bulma weren't talking. An incident that happened 20 minutes ago had Bulma slipping on Krillin's bald head, which made him jump and smack her in the jaw with his rear end before turning over and being kicked in the nether regions by the scientist's left foot. It had been a rather embarrassing scenario for both of them.

"Goku! Gohan! Will you please finish this stupid game before I…"

whack

…Yep, Yamcha got his revenge with the **frying pan of doom**, stopping Chi-Chi from another endless lecture…but everyone knows he's in for it when she wakes up. (If I learnt anything from watching DBZ, it's the women who are the most dangerous…oh, and we can all fly on puffy yellow clouds…)

"Green, left leg!" Piccolo smiled as he tried to knock Gohan over. "Green always was my favourite color…"

"Not today, Master Piccolo!" The child snickered as he stretched out and ducked, making Piccolo fall over him instead.

"Great…guess I'm out." The Namek sighed. He had begun to enjoy this odd game that humans loved to play.

"Just you and me son. You ready!"

"Aren't I always!"

Just as the final two were ready to battle it out, someone burst out of Kame House.

"WE'RE OUT OF FOOD!" Master Roshi yelled.

"WHAT!"

"NO WAY!"

Goku and Gohan both fell down, sweat dropping in shock.

Master Roshi span the Twister arrow and jumped on the mat.

"Yellow, left leg! I WIN!"

"Old man, you disgust me…" Oolong sighed.

"Don't worry guys, there's plenty to eat!" Bulma smiled.

On the floor, Chi-Chi was just waking up. Getting to her feet, the ex-warrioress tapped Yamcha on the shoulder.

"Argh!"

1 hour later…

"D'ya think their okay…?" Krillin asked Goku.

"Chi-Chi'll be fine." The Z fighter smiled.

"I meant Yamcha…" Krillin groaned.

Outside, the human Z warrior kept running. 'Who knew I'd be in this much trouble…?' Yamcha thought, panting.

"You come back here and fight me like a man!" Chi-Chi shouted, waving the **frying pan of doom**…

Owari

Okay, that wasn't a very good story, but it was my first DBZ one-shot…so try to be nice! I do plan to write longer stories in the future! Ya know, I'm not sure why this fic is based on Twister…I haven't played that game for ages, but it is funny! I played Twister exactly like in my fic, but we got chocolate disks for winning!

I loved the first few series of DBZ, and I love Dragonball, but GT sucked. I agree with member Fiver that they took the series too far with making Goku a kid again! And the plots weren't half as good as the previous series! (Everyone who likes that series, please don't hate me. I have watched GT and it's just my personal opinion). And finally, watch out for the **frying pan of doom**…Chi-Chi is out there and she's one scary lady…

Minako Angel out xxx


End file.
